Extra Credit
by ToxicHetaliaFan77
Summary: Alfred needs better grades for science class, an extra creit project is the best way to go! He might have gotten in over his head when Mr.Kirkland became his "tutor". Fail summary. Warning rape, yaoi, and slight language inside.


Alfred inched his way to the British science teacher. He wasn't the type of person who got scared easily, but Arthur Kirkland just had an imposing aura that just made you nervous. "What do you want, Mr. Jones?" His tone betrayed his irritation, which brought out his British accent more than usual. "My mom said if I didn't bring my grades up I'd be shipped off to boarding school…." Alfred mumbled. Arthur furrowed his bushy eyebrows and gave his student a sharp glare. "You have to put in work, Jones. I can't just cheap the system." "I'm willing to do an extra credit project!" Was that a twinkle in Arthur's acid green eyes? No, that isn't possible. "Very well then meet me after school and we'll talk."

So Alfred muddled through his classes, welcoming each bell without a word or sound. At the end of the day he made a mad dash to Arthur's room. "Damn it's empty…" He sulked out to the front of school. He was greeted with a surprise as Arthur was standing in front of him. "Took you long enough. I spoke with your mother and she said you can come with me as long as your home by a reasonable hour. Alfred sighed in relief, and then sucked in a breath instantly. _I'm going home…with him? _"Are you going to stand there like a twit, or are you going to come with me, Mr. Jones?" "Oh sorry d- Mr. Kirkland."

Mile-by-mile the car made its way to the Brit's house. The car itself wasn't fantastic, but the driver was. He was a young man from England with acid green eyes and blond hair. His body wasn't much to look at, but he always wore the right thing the right way to blow everyone away. Alfred was pretty much the exact opposite; he had a lot to flounce, but didn't know how. The car pulled into the driveway of a not so interesting house. _So all of Arthur is boring except the way he dresses, that's sad. _Alfred was actually right for once; the rooms on the house were rather undecorated except for multiple fairy tales in their original dark form. The America placed his book bag on the ground with care. Arthur looked at Alfred. "We're working on anatomy right?" Alfred nodded. "Good. Strip."

"What the fuck?" Alfred yelled at his teacher. "Your mother said you learned," He stepped even closer to the young man and whispered into his ear, "Hands on." The American stood frozen as a hand started unbuttoning his pants. "Where's my rape whistle?" The thought slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. "This isn't rape, yet." "Fuck me…." Alfred muttered, not meaning for it to be heard. "Gladly." By the time the American realized he could shove the man away, his pants were gone and he was on the floor.

Arthur relieved himself of his pants an instant later. "I'll be soft since this must be your first time." Alfred opened his mouth to say something, when three fingers were stuck in his mouth. "Suck or I'll go in dry." Alfred wasn't sure what that meant, but figured it was bad and sucked obediently. Arthur rubbed Alfred's cock, teasing it to erection. The American barely suppressed a moan. _Don't encourage him…_ The Brit pulled his fingers free and eased them into his student's tight entrance. Alfred twitched and squirmed. _This is wrong! But why do I like it? _In his inner turmoil he hadn't realized that his head had been positioned over a hard British length. Somewhere Alfred knew what he was supposed to do, and wrapped his mouth around the adult member. _Okay he does have bit more to him…he has a good sized dick…_ He was so deep in shock he could only think mundane thoughts. Arthur moaned and tapped Alfred, indicating to release him. The Englishman pushed the American back onto the floor. The student wrapped his arms and legs around his teacher. Arthur's tip twitched at the virgin entrance, hesitating. Alfred whined, his body ready. Arthur was filled with animalistic passion at that point and hammered into his student. The American screamed, fiery pain spreading inside him. This snapped the Brit back to reality and he shifted so he hammered Alfred's prostate. The young man's hips buckled upward and moaned with pleasure. Soon Arthur's thrusts became erratic as both men neared their climax. With a heave they both released and lay panting, a bright sheen or sweat covering them. Alfred let his arms and legs go limp and fall as Arthur shifted to the side. Cum stained his nice shirt and seeped out between Alfred's legs, staining the carpet as well. There was blood mixed in as well, but that is to be expected. "How is this going to improve my grades?" He managed to pant out. Then the answer struck him. "I just had sex for an A." Arthur smirked. "An A plus actually."


End file.
